


The Call of the Mystery Girl

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is the Ultimate Wingman, F/F, Mystery Girl has no canon name yet so her name is Mystery Girl, Pearl is G A Y, Steven is the secondary Wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl might not know how to use a phone, but Steven won't let that stop her from finding love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #GivePearlAGirlfriend2k16

 

                “Zero one eight nine?” Steven echoed, making sure he typed in the correct numbers.

                “Yes, that’s right.” Pearl nodded, folding up the small sheet of paper. She glanced over at Steven’s phone, looking at the numbers she just read out to him.

                “Alright! Let’s see… What should I put for her name? Did you ever get her name?” Steven asked, clicking on to the next bit of making a phone contact.

                “No, I didn’t.” Pearl shook her head, somewhat embarrassed. Gems didn’t ask each other for their names, after all, so she never really picked up the habit.

                “Let’s just call her Mystery Girl. First name Mystery, last name Girl. With a music note emoji since we met her at a concert!” Steven announced, proud of his well-placed emoji.

                “So what now?” Pearl asked, staring at the small machine.

                “Well, we can call her or text her. Which do you want to do?” Steven asked.

                However, Pearl’s face told him she didn’t know what that meant.

                “We can talk to her like a normal conversation, or like… uh, send her a letter! Just they’re usually short and simple.” He explained, trying not to giggle like Amethyst was. She knew the most about human culture than any of the others, and even Garnet knew how to operate a phone, although Steven guessed that was with future vision.

                “Try sending her a text first, she might not even have her phone on her.” Amethyst answered for Pearl.

                “Sure!” Steven nodded, then faced back to Pearl, “What do you want me to say to her?”

                “Um… Hello?”

                Steven typed in “Hello”, ignoring Amethyst’s half-laugh half-sigh.

                “Anything else?” Steven asked.

                “What else should I say?” Pearl asked, genuinely confused on how ‘texting’ works.

                “Well let’s introduce you, since she doesn’t know my number. But, uh, let’s just pretend this is your phone, not mine. How does ‘Hello, this is Pearl, from the party! It was nice to meet you’ sound?”

                “That sounds nice.” Pearl nodded proudly.

                Steven made sure to lean towards Pearl to let her watch him type, so she could see how it was done. After he typed it, and checked for the final nod from Pearl, he sent the message.

                “I’ll even set up a special tone for her ringtone so I’ll now it’s her!” Steven smiled, setting up another pre-set tone for her text and call tone. He had special tones for Connie, Connie’s home phone, his dad (one of his dad’s songs!), and Sadie. Sadie sent him a text whenever they got a new special at the Big Donut, so of _course_ that deserved a special tone.

                He played the tone so Pearl could hear the noise.

                “So your phone will play that if she answers, right?” She asked, double checking.

                “Yep! Now we wait!” Steven said, happily going back to the puzzle. Rock parties were fun, but in all honesty, he preferred a puzzle to breaking the law. Amethyst got bored pretty quickly and went back into her room.

                About an hour later- almost done with the puzzle!- his phone buzzed with Mystery Girl’s special tone.

                “Oh! Oh! It’s her!” Steven smiled, grabbing his phone. Pearl held onto his shoulder as she peered over, to see what Mystery Girl answered with.

                _/Hey, nice to meet u too! Sorry I just woke up haha. So ur name is Pearl, right?/_

                “Yay, it worked!” Steven clapped, shaking his phone around, and Pearl tried to follow it like a dog for a treat.

                “Yes! That is my name!” Pearl nodded quickly, pointing at the phone screen. Steven laughed as he held the phone away, like a bully holding away a kids lunch box.

                “Pearl!” He laughed, swept up in her enthusiasm, too, “You’re gonna break my phone! Let me type it!”

                Pearl leaned back, although still anxiously staring at the phone.

                “Okay, so how about this: _Yes, that’s right. Did u enjoy the concert_?” Steven asked, holding up the phone so Pearl could read it clearly.

                “Yes, but you spelled ‘you’ wrong. Steven, I know you know how to spell basic words.” Pearl scolded softly.

                “No, no, Pearl,” Steven giggled, “When you text someone, you can shorten your words! You can type the word ‘you’ as just the letter ‘u’! And ‘are’ can become ‘r’, and a bunch of others!”

                “That’s strange, but if it’s a human thing I suppose I can’t judge. Fine, type the wrong message.” She sighed, allowing Steven to send it.

                Steven could tell that she didn’t like it, so he went back and changed it. Might as well make it most Pearl-like, after all. Just pretending that Pearl was typing.

                _/Yes, that’s right. Did you enjoy the concert?/_

                “Thank you Steven,” Pearl smiled.

                “Hey, Pearl, why don’t you try typing the next message?” Steven offered, holding out his phone for her.

                “Me?” Pearl asked in shock, “I don’t know how to use a phone!”

                “It’s simple, really!” Steven encouraged, still holding out his phone, “All you do is type out the letters with your fingers, kinda like how you type on a type-writer!”

                He couldn’t remember if Pearl knew how to use a regular computer, but he _did_ know she used a type-writer at least once.

                “Here, while we’re waiting for her reply, why don’t you test it out? I’ll just send it to myself!” Steven explained, exiting out of the message with Mystery Girl and typing in his own number.

                He handed his phone to Pearl, who tried to mimic how Steven held his phone. Her hands were a little larger, so she had to figure out how to hold it, but she figured that out quickly.

                “Just type with your thumbs, like you saw me doing!” Steven said, pointing to the keyboard.

                “Okay…” Pearl hummed, focusing on the screen. She typed incredibly slowly, and made several mistakes, but by the time she finished her message she had pretty much figured out how the keyboard worked.

                _/Heello,, I an Pesrl/_

                “Well, it’s a start.” Pearl sighed, handing the phone back to Steven.

                “If you want, I can turn on auto-correct? It fixes anything you spell wrong. I turned it off since half of the gem-related words I know aren’t in the dictionary.” Steven laughed to himself.

                “No, no, it’s fine, I’ll figure it out.” Pearl answered, determined.

                Steven nodded, knowing that Pearl was an incredibly quick learner, even if social things weren’t always her strongpoint. So he might as well enjoy the puzzle while he waits for a text back.


	2. The Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, the romance continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise if Mystery Girl gets a name i'll use it

 

                _Ding De-Ling!!!_

“Oh, its Mystery Girl!” Steven grinned, grabbing his phone as he ate some more of his breakfast. Yesterday, Pearl had texted ‘Mystery Girl’ all day through Steven (although she did try to text a few times towards the end), but eventually they got a text saying ‘ _its getting kinda late and I have work tomorrow so I gtg to bed. Night Pearl, ttyl’_. Pearl had replied with something along the lines of ‘ _since I don’t consume energy I don’t need to sleep’_ , which got a reply of ‘ _lmao same_ ’, and that ended that. But now it was a new day, with all new possibility.

                Also, they had gotten her name yesterday, but the name Mystery Girl had stuck with Steven, so he just assigned that as her nickname.

                “Already?” Pearl asked, surprised.

                Steven nodded, handing her the phone. He had considered asking his dad to get Pearl her own, since he had enough money now.

                “Oh, Steven, she sent a picture!” Pearl smiled, showing Steven the picture attached to the message.

                It was your typical selfie, nice filters, fading, and lighting.

                “She sure is pretty.” Steven said, shoving the last bits of pancakes into his mouth.

                “Yes…” Pearl agreed, almost lost in the picture.

                “Oh, Pearl!” Steven gasped, snapping Pearl back to reality, “You should send her a selfie, too!”

                “A what?” Pearl asked, already panicking. These human things were so bizarre.

                “It’s a picture you take of yourself,” He explained, taking the phone, “Here, I’ll show you.”

                Steven opened up the camera app, and showed Pearl as he held the camera up, smiled, and snapped the picture.

                “See, just like that! Jenny showed me this app where you can add cool stickers and words, too! There’s filters and other stuff you can change, too, but I’ll show you that later.” Steven said, showing Pearl the selfie in his album.

                “Seems simple enough,” Pearl nodded, taking the phone into her hands.

                “So you just hold it up like this?- and then…?”

                “Smile, and touch the little white circle button.” Steven answered, leaning back so he wouldn’t be in the shot.

                But Pearl would have none of it. She might be trying to woo this new human, but she wouldn’t ignore the opportunity to enjoy something with Steven. She pulled him back in by his shoulder, causing him to laugh, and she snapped the picture.

                It was a tad bit blurry, but it was clearly a capture of happiness. After all, who wouldn’t love a picture of Pearl and Steven laughing together?

                “Okay, now take one to send to her,” Steven instructed, still smiling.

                “Why can’t I send her this one?” Pearl asked. Was Steven upset with her?

                “Oh! Sure!” Steven said, smiling even bigger.

                He showed Pearl how to put a picture in a text message, and also added a caption of ‘ _Good morning!’_ for good measure.

                Pretty soon, they got a reply.

                _/aww, cute! He’s that kid from the party, right? I think I saw him?/_

_/Yes, he’s steven! A family friend, basically/_

Steven told Pearl to just simplify it as that, since explaining their _actual_ relationship would take way too long.

                _/haha hi steven. Btw pearl, my shift ends at 1 so if you wanna catch coffee or something afterwards im free/_

“Pearl!” Steven grinned, kicking his feet lightly, “I think she just asked you out!”

                “How do I reply?” She asked, holding the phone out for Steven again.

                “Well, do you want to go out with her?” Steven asked, before anything else.

                Pearl opened her mouth to reply, but paused for a moment to actually think.

                “It’s a little fast… But I suppose it’s been long enough for me to get back in the ‘dating world’, as you called it. Are you sure it’s okay?”

                In an odd way, it was like asking your ex’s son if it was too early to date again.

                “Yeah, definitely!” Steven answered, nodding quickly, “She seems super nice! And she likes you, so I know she’s smart!”

                Pearl laughed at his joke, but couldn’t help but be flattered.

                “Alright, alright, let me try this,” She asked, picking the phone back up, and sticking out her tongue in focus.

                “How’s this?”

                _/I would love to, although I do not drink coffee. Or anything. But I would love to go!/_

Steven giggled a little at her reoccurring hatred of eating or drinking, but nodded.

                “Sounds great, Pearl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself i'm "i never consume energy so i never sleep"


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl goes on her first date with a human!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here's two important things for this chapter:  
> 1) "Mystery Girl" has no canon name. The main theories I've seen are Storm (based on her helmet), Star (bc its steven universe) and Sheena (because Lauren Zuke said that's the name imagined when she was drawn). So as of right now, i'm gonna follow The Great Zuka and just call her Sheena. If/When her canon name gets released i'll go back and change it if i'm wrong.  
> 2) SHE HAS NO LINES??? so basically she has all of two traits: cool and gay. And as much as i'd love to, that's impossible to write stuff about omg. So maybe she's out of character? i don't know bc I DON'T KNOW HER CHARACTER. So yeah hopefully i'm even close to Canon-Sheena and i'm not completely wrong. Good luck dramaticdragon, good luck.

 

                Pearl had done many impressive things in her lifetime. Gems feared and respected her back in the day, and not without due cause. She singlehandedly became the “Rebel Pearl”, known among the entire Gem Empire, she fought hundreds of gems twice her size and power, and fought alongside the great Rose Quartz to save earth. She had come face to face with monstrously strong gems and monsters and not backed down, and came out victoriously. She had lived a life of wild success, although with a few bumps in the road.

                But at the moment, Pearl felt like she had just reached her highest achievement yet:

                She had made her human date laugh.

                Sure, rationally, she had done much more of importance, but it felt like a whole new war was won.

                “Man, you’re full of that stuff, aren’t you?” Her date- Sheena, was her name- laughed. The cause was Pearl mentioning not needing food since her body, like her hair, was a physical manifestation of light. Pearl was not ashamed to admit she was not human. She was rather proud of it, actually, since Gems had done much more than any human ever had, but that was beside the point. She wasn’t quite sure if Sheena believed she was an alien, or just a bizarre human. After all, it took Greg a little while to figure it out 100%. Pearl wasn’t sure how to ask, either.

                “Yes, I suppose I am,” Pearl laughed quietly, decided to simply agree with Sheena until the question was made.

                “Well, light or not, bagels and coffee are a great combo. You sure you don’t want any of mine?” She offered, holding out some of her bagel.

                Pearl had to hold back an obvious sign of repulsion, which would be rude.

                “N-No, I’m fine, but thank you for your offer.” Pearl shook her head, gently pushing away the bagel.

                “Suit yourself,” Sheena shrugged, sitting down in one of the tall booths, inviting Pearl next to her.

                “So, what kind of stuff do you like?” Sheena asked after Pearl sat down.

                “Me?” Pearl started, “Well, I enjoy sword-combat, most human arts, and machinery. What do you enjoy?”

                “Woah, wait,” Sheena laughed, shaking her head, “Did you say sword fighting? Are you, like, an Olympian?”

                “No, no,” Pearl replied, figuring now was a good a time as ever to explain. That way, she wasn’t unintentionally leading Sheena on.

                “You see, I was in a war about 6,000 years ago, and I used a spear as my primary weapon, although I worked with a few others.”

                “6,000?” Sheena asked, clearly confused and unbelieving.

                “Yes, much longer than any human’s life,” Pearl said proudly, but realized that might have not been the best sentence, “Er-well, that is to say, I did it to _protect_ humanity! And earth as a whole.”

                “So you’re like a…?” Sheena asked, not knowing exactly _what_ to call her date.

                “An alien.” Pearl nodded solemnly. Normally, she was incredibly proud of this when Steven bragged about it, so why was it so awkward when Sheena addressed it? Was this how Rose felt with Greg? Surely _Rose Quartz_ couldn’t have been ashamed or embarrassed about being a Gem, she was the greatest Gem of all time! Yet now, it felt like it was more of a badge of shame than of pride or honor.

                Sheena stared at Pearl for a moment, before doing anything. Pearl watched back, both nervously and somewhat adamantly. No matter how attractive this human was, she had to have _some_ gratitude for saving her, right?!

                “That’s…”

                “Yes?” Pearl asked, her voice cracking.

                “That’s, like, the coolest thing I’ve ever heard!” Sheena gasped, nearly dropping her coffee, “So you’re like, what, ten thousand years old? Where you around when, like, I don’t know, the pyramids were built?”

                “I wasn’t there, but yes, I did exist,” Pearl laughed, almost too relieved to speak. Sheena wasn’t afraid or disgusted! Sure, she treated it almost like Steven, in a childishly vague way, but any way is better than hatred.

                “Woah…” Sheena mumbled, and it seemed like she was actually taking a moment to think about it.

                “So why do you still live on earth?”

                “Huh?” Pearl asked, surprised at the strange question.

                “You finished your war, right? Why don’t you go back home?” Sheena asked, genuinely curious and concerned.

                “Well, I fought against my own species. If I was captured by anyone on my home planet, I would be shattered immediately.” Pearl explained, sad for a moment, although it was fleeting.

                “Oh, you’re a rebel alien?!” Sheena gasped, yet again.

                “Yes, that’s correct!” Pearl nodded, proudly. It was one of the ‘cooler’ titles, after all.

                “Man, that’s awesome.” Sheena laughed, patting Pearl’s back.

                “Th-Thank you.”

                Sheena smiled, then took another sip of her drink. Pearl was glad to take a moment to go over the recent events. She had told Sheena that she wasn’t human, and a war criminal, and Sheena was more than excited.

                Part of Pearl worried, though, if the excitement would last. Humans were notorious for leaving things when they stopped caring, after all.

                “Geez, I probably sounded like some nerdy kid, huh?” Sheena laughed, staring at her drink.

                Was she…embarrassed?

                “Oh, that’s fine, I’ve had many different reactions.” Pearl replied, not minding.

                “Still.. Have you dated a lot of humans before?”

                “Oh, uh, n-no, I’ve actually never been in a relationship with a human before.” Pearl answered.

                “So I’m your first, huh?” Sheena nudged Pearl’s shoulder with a wink. It seemed the childishness of before had worn off, and her cool demeanor was back.

                Pearl nodded, not strong enough to make words after a look like that.

                The rest of their date went about as smoothly as one could expect. A few alien-related questions, but mostly actual conversation. They had a lot in common, in a strange way. It turned out Sheena was a “runaway” as well, living on her own and acting more as a rebel.

                “Hey, I hear there’s a small rave at this one guy’s house. Nothing big, but hey, a party’s a party. Wanna come with?” Sheena offered, holding out her hand.

                Pearl was all of a second away from agreeing and taking her hand, when the door to the café burst open.

                Garnet stood in the doorway, holding Steven in one arm, and Amethyst jumping behind her.

                “Pearl, there’s a monster!!!” Steven announced, waving quickly, still in Garnet’s arm.

                “I’ll be right there,” Pearl nodded, already walking up from her chair, when she paused. She turned around to see Sheena sitting with wide eyes of surprise for just one moment, before she calmed back to her cool self.

                “Good luck with those monsters,” Sheena chuckled, giving Pearl a wink and a thumbs-up.

                As Pearl raced out of the café to follow Garnet, she couldn’t help but feel a little boost of courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly tho if u were in sheenas spot and some hot chick straight up told you she was 6,000+ years old, wouldn't you ask "were u there for [insert historical event]"

**Author's Note:**

> please comment sweet goodness i need comments


End file.
